Tachibana Amber
Mikanki Amber is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Sienna. Amber is an elegant and smart young girl who shows to have a good sense for fashion and also shows that she likes designing stuff like clothes. However, Amber can be pretty stubborn and impatient. She grew up with music, which explains why she plays the piano. Currently, she lives with her aunt since her parents are currently somewhere else in Japan. Her catchphrase is . Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Amber Mikanki *'Japanese:' 蜜柑木アンバー *'Birthday:' July 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 172 cm *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Completely elegant! Fears *Amber is afraid of ghosts. *It has been shown that Amber might be afraid of heights. Dreams *Amber has the dream to making something her imagination. *She wants to make other happy this the things she designs. *Amber loves working at MIKAN~PAN and wants to take it over one day. Skills - Studying= *Amber is pretty good at studying. *Compared with her two best friends, she is the best in studying. - Other= *Amber has a great imagination. *She loves and is really good at desgning things. *Amber has a big heart and help everyone as good as she cans.}} General Information Personality Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who appears to be conceited for new students. But she is actually the exact opposite of this. She likes to help other people, when they have problems. She also is very clever. She counts as one of the best students in her grade. Amber also has a very good sence for fashion. She is as descriped a very nice person by other students or people around her. Clothing Style - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. - Other= When working at MIKAN~PAN, Amber wears a greenish yellow dress with orange colored sleeves. She wears a light green apron with MIKAN~PAN's logo on it over the dress' skirt. She wears brown boots that have a little star on them. And she wears a light green headband. When Amber transforms into a mermaid in Sky Pretty Cure 32, she wears a orange colored bikini top with a light blue layer. She wears a green and yellow colored mermaid's tail with an orange something that looks like a belt. She wears a organge gem on a necklace. A part of her hair is tied into a small pony tail, hold by a yellow shell and little pearls. She wears a orange colored tiara. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Amber wears a long, one sleeved orange colored top with a white shirt, which is also one sleeved, underneath. She wears black jeans that reach under her knees and black and white boots. Instead of the orange hair band, she wears a bright yellow ribbon in her hair. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Amber wears a shoulder free bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerulean colored top and a white skirt. She wears silver, almost grey, boots and a pink and red colored bracelet on her right arm. In A trip to Kamon!, Amber wears orange colored dress with a white jacket. The jacket is sleeveless and ends under her chest. She wears to bead necklaces of which, one is shorter while the other is longer. She wears boots that almost reach to her knees and are tied together by a black string. She wears a pale pink head band that is tied into a bow that looks like a butterfly. }} Relationships Family *'Mikanki Haru' - Amber's aunt. *'Mikanki Hinata' - Amber's mother. *'Mikanki Kenshin' - Amber's father. Friends *'Akahane Ruby' & Kiishi Topaz - Amber's two best friends. They know each other for a very long time. They no almost everything about the other and care for them. *'Mandarine' - Amber's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - will be added soon *'Aomizu Sapphire' - will be added soon *'Shirosora Diamond' - will be added soon *'Low' - Amber warms up fast towards Low. As she is to the most around her, she starts being nice and sometimes even smiles at him. She often brings him something from MIKAN~PAN. *'Akahane Robin' - Ruby's younger twin sister. Amber also gets along with Robin. They both share their hobby, which is designing things. They agree to let their dreams come true together one day. Etymology - means "Mandarin" or "Tangerine" or meaning "mandarin orange" references to her alter ego as Cure Sienna and her theme color, which is orange. means tree. Together, her surname means "Mandarin tree" or "Tangerine tree". - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour.http://www.behindthename.com/name/amber Music Trivia References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters